


Потерянный мальчик

by madnessfk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: У Мака был отличный и беспроигрышный план прожить остаток жизни так, чтобы его никто не любил, и ему на всех было наплевать
Kudos: 2





	Потерянный мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> название — отсылка к Потерянным мальчикам (Lost boys) из «Питера Пэна»;  
> авторские хэдканоны, тысячи их (Трэвис не придумал бэкстори, так что я сделала это сама)

На каменной стене беснуются тени. Искорёженные, надломленные, они носятся со своими теневыми копьями вокруг большого теневого костра, завывают что-то про хорошую охоту и обильный урожай. На источник теней Дал не смотрит.

Мать говорит, «Дал» означает маленькое, но сильное животное. Вроде небольшого волка или, может быть, очень злой белки. Это не его настоящее имя, да и мать ему тоже ненастоящая. И имя, и мать Дал уже успел сменить за свою недолгую жизнь. 

Он всё ещё помнит их, своих родителей, в смысле. У его папы была густая светлая борода, в которой вечно застревали крошки. Ладони, покрытые старыми мозолями, и тёмные глаза. У его мамы были полные, мягкие руки. Длинные платья и волосы, собранные в пучок. Он ещё помнит, как они брали его с собой на ярмарки в соседний город и, если повезёт и денег будет достаточно, покупали большой леденец на палочке. Он ещё помнит, как его родители перестали сначала кричать, потом двигаться, потом дышать. Его мама до самого конца умоляла: делайте со мной что угодно, только ребёнка оставьте, только ребёнка оставьте. Они не послушали, а потом тоже перестали двигаться. Первым двоим снесло голову единственным ударом топора — остальные просто убежали.

Мать Дала — жена вождя, но своих детей иметь не может. Травма в детстве или вроде того. Наверное поэтому вождь разрешил ей оставить Дала себе, когда мать с другими охотниками отогнала бандитов от их телеги. Но разрешил оставить так, как разрешил бы оставить собачку, или небольшого волка, или очень злую белку. Мать больше мамы, больше самого Дала — они тут все больше, бледные, покрытые татуировками. 

Каждый раз после удачной охоты они разжигают большой костёр и молятся своему богу, чтобы охота была удачной всегда. Они кидают в огонь свежее мясо, а огонь всё ест, и ест и ест, и никогда не наестся.

В гробу Дал видел этого их бога. 

На охоту они Дала не берут — не то чтобы ему уж очень хотелось. Говорят, слишком маленький, слишком низкий, слишком слабый. Это неправда: на прошлой неделе Дал почти откусил нос одному из старших парней. Он решил, что над Далом можно поиздеваться, но не решил, что у этого могут быть последствия. Он потом, конечно, пожаловался своему отцу, а его отец пожаловался вождю. Вождь только пожал плечами: Дала он не любил, но слабаков он не любил ещё сильнее. Вождь относился к Далу как к домашнему питомцу, которого завела его любимая жена, чтобы так сильно не скучать, когда он уходит на охоту и чтобы было, на ком выместить свою заботу. Но сколько Дал помнил свою жизнь в племени, вождь ни разу не посмотрел на него так, как смотрел на других. Или хотя бы просто посмотрел — всегда как будто слегка сквозь.

Дал слабаком не был, что бы там о нём ни говорили, точно так же, как он не был слишком маленьким или слишком низким.

Но вот он здесь, собирает травы.

— Вот эта поможет от яда, а эта — при простуде, — объясняет Лала. Лале, наверное, лет сто или даже два раза по сто. Обычно в этом племени до таких лет не доживают. У неё морщины, и седые волосы, и широкие, опущенные вниз плечи, по которым сквозь узоры татуировок идут узоры шрамов. Когда-то Лалу выбрал огонь, и она благородно отказалась от великой смерти в битве, чтобы подольше помогать племени. Это было сто или два раза по сто лет назад, а сейчас Лала едва ли может ходить, не опираясь на длинную толстую палку. Дал слышал, будто она ищет преемницу — «преемницу», потому что все очень хотят, чтобы такой стала их дочка. Сыны хороши для охоты, а дочери для собирания трав. Теперь каждый раз, когда Лала выходит в поле, с ней идёт кучка девиц — и Дал.

— Эта используется в обрядах, — объясняет Лала. Девицы кивают. Дал слушает вполуха. Он смотрит, как очень толстый шмель зарывается в цветок, так, что из бутона торчит только его полосатая задница. 

Все эти травы Дал видел точно там же.

Через какое-то время завывание заканчивается, вместе с ним останавливаются тени. Одна из них отделяется, становится всё больше и больше. Мать садится рядом и ставит перед Далом деревянную миску с мясом.

— Пора уже и тебе присоединяться к молитвам, — говорит она — без упрёка, но нравоучительно. Дал заталкивает мясо в рот.

— Фофень фадо, — отвечает он.

— Дожуй сначала, глупый.

Дал и не глупый тоже. Он на трёх языках говорит и на некоторых из них даже почти пишет.

В молитвы Дал не верит. В старом доме у них был маленький угол, где стояла фигурка Тиморы. Мама делала ей разные подношения, говорила, если её задобрить, она принесёт удачу. Но сколько бы даров она не приносила, её всё равно убили головорезы на дороге. Далу кажется, боги будут давать тебе что-то только в том случае, если им что-то нужно от тебя взамен. А что может понадобиться огню от кучки варваров?

Наутро на месте костра лежит груда пепла, и, если туда сунуть руку, может, можно даже отыскать обуглившиеся куски мяса. 

Своё раннее детство Дал помнит без особых подробностей. Иногда в голове всплывали какие-то картинки, какие-то конкретные образы, но сказать, когда именно это было и было ли вообще, становилось с каждым разом всё сложнее и сложнее. Дал помнил, будто он помогал родителям по дому иногда — очень нехотя. Мести пыль или собирать урожай. В основном его детство было беззаботным: в его памяти то и дело всплывают лица детей, с которыми он когда-то играл на улице. Помнил, как мама ругалась на него то и дело, потому что он побежал гонять мяч вместо того, чтобы вешать с нею бельё. В племени всё не так. В племени у всех есть своя функция. Если ты не можешь быть полезным, то и делать тебе тут нечего.

— Я пойду с вами, — говорит Дал. Он ловит группу молодых охотников у выхода из деревни. Их лица разукрашены чёрными густыми красками, а в руках тяжёлое оружие. Они смеются. 

— Дорасти сначала, — Варгот смеётся громче всех. Это тот парень, которому Дал почти откусил нос, если бы его не остановили тогда очень не вовремя. — Такой малявке как ты только траву с бабами и собирать.

Дал не злится. Не начинает кричать или бросаться с кулаками. Он смотрит на Варгота снизу вверх и, не меняя тона, не меняя выражения лица, говорит:

— Твоя мамка вчера ночью не так сказала, — и ждёт. Волна чужого гнева захлёстывает мгновенно, и Дал знал, что ровно так и будет, и знал, что так говорить вообще-то не очень здорово. Но всё равно сказал и сделал это специально.

Варгот кричит. Что-то вроде «Ты чего сейчас сказал?!», но за брюзжанием слюны точно сказать трудно. Он отбрасывает топор в сторону и бросается на Дала голыми руками. Варгот сильно больше и никак не может попасть: каждый раз, когда он замахивается своими огромными кулаками, Дал просто уворачивается раз за разом. Кулаки бьют по воздуху рядом, и Варгот злится только сильнее. Далу кажется, будто он слышит, как в чужих висках стучит кровь.

Дал бы его уделал, если бы на него не навалились дружки Варгота со всех сторон. Вот эта поможет от яда, а эта — при простуде, а эту нужно приложить к синяку, когда тебя избили пять человек.

— И чего ты к ним полез, — качает головой Лала. Дал пожимает плечами, прижимая компресс к лицу. Он всё ещё чувствует привкус собственной крови на языке. — Не хотел ведь на самом деле с ними идти.

Это правда: Дал не хотел. Бегать по равнине за медведями ему кажется не сильно-то увлекательным занятием. 

— Всё лучше, чем с бабами траву… — начинает он. Лала не даёт ему закончить.

— Это не твои слова.

Дал морщится. Ему не нравится, что всё-то она знает. Не нравится, что Лала слишком мудрая, чтобы ей лгать. Она вдруг садится на землю напротив него, не без труда. Кажется, будто только от этого её тело развалится на части. Глаза Лалы слегка подёрнуты дымкой: она уже не видит так, как раньше.

— Ты не принадлежишь этому миру, Дал, — говорит она негромко. Дал это уже слышал много раз. Когда он был маленьким, когда мать только привела его сюда, ему только это и говорили. Мальчишке тут не место, он чужак. Уведи его в лес и убей, так будет лучше для всех. Мать его убивать не стала, а заставила жить там, где ему не было место. Поэтому Далу пришлось отрастить зубы. Дал никого тут не любит, и его тоже не любит тут никто. Ни охотники, ни вождь, ни даже мать. Мать любит своего воображаемого сына, которого не смогла родить, и вместо которого завела зверька.

Лала прикладывает свой огромный кривой палец к его лбу.

— Где ты, Дал? — спрашивает она. Если бы Дал мог ответить на этот вопрос, его бы тут, наверное, уже давно не было. Но в новом доме он себя не нашёл, а в старый вернуться не может. Так и потерялся где-то посередине.

Труп Варгота вносят в деревню в гробовом молчании. Говорят, на охотников напала стая лютоволков, которых раньше в тех местах не водилось. Может, пришли сюда от голода или спасаясь от хищников побольше, может ещё отчего. Лицо Варгота разорвано на части, тёмная краска смешалась с тёмной кровью. Его отец кричит от горя, и этот крик ещё долго эхом стоит в ушах. Вечером Варгота бросают в огромный костёр. Туда же плачущие девушки бросают венки разноцветных цветов. Воины с лицами, окунувшимися в кровь, поют, молятся огню об упокоении души. Умереть на охоте, добывая пропитание своему племени — великая смерть. 

Дал смотрит на тени на каменной стене. Синяки от кулаков Варгота ещё болят, а его самого уже нет. 

— Поди попрощайся, — просит мать.

— Ему уже не надо, — отвечает Дал. Он спиной чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд вождя. 

Поздно ночью, спустя часы и часы после того, как костёр догорает и все ложатся спать, Дал выходит к пепелищу. Он долго-долго смотрит в крохотные искорки, поблёскивающие где-то в чёрно-серой пыли. В этом племени верят, будто душа воина попадает в какое-то особое, хорошее место, и отлично там проводит время после смерти. Но из того, что Дал видел, после смерти ты просто умираешь. Тебя ещё помнят какое-то время — но только если тебя кто-то любит и если тебе на кого-то не наплевать.

Дал зарывается ладонью в пепел и достаёт кусочки обуглившегося мяса и горячих углей. Жар больно впивается в кожу. 

Огонь даёт, и огонь забирает. Огонь защищает от холода и диких зверей, дарит свет, готовит еду. Пока они живы, огонь им помогает, а когда умрут — сожрёт без остатка. Боги не дают ничего просто так, только если хотят получить что-то взамен.

— Что ты хочешь? — шепчет Дал негромко. Он сжимает кулак так сильно, что искорки пламени входят в тело. Они оставляют за собой чёрно-красные раны, и если к ним не приложить травы, обязательно что-нибудь загноится. Дал закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на жаре у себя в ладони. Впервые в жизни, Дал молится.

Открывает глаза он уже утром. Ему холодно, и у него ноет ладонь. Вокруг него собралась толпа народу, и они все смотрят.

— Огонь выбрал тебя, — говорит Лала. Дал моргает растеряно. Дал думает: вот ведь чёрт.

Дал находит взглядом вождя и понимает, что вождь в ярости. Вождь тоже смотрит на него, и кажется, что это первый раз. А вот мать не смотрит на него совсем. Дал знает: быть избранным огнём — это большая часть, и она только для тех, кого выбрал вождь. Не для чужаков. 

Дал хочет сказать, что не очень-то ему всё это и нужно. Но потом Лала быстро берёт его под руку и отводит к себе в шатёр. Говорит, нужно обработать рану, пока не пошёл гной. Дал отсюда, кажется, слышит, как снаружи все спорят. Ему тут не место, он чужак. Огонь не мог его выбрать. Это какая-то ошибка. 

Лала прикладывает травы к его ладони. Завязывает повязкой. Лала собирает ему сумку в дорогу. 

— Здесь немного, — она складывает ему несколько золотых монет в мешок. Дал понятия не имеет, сколько стоит золотая монета. — Хватит на время, потом как-нибудь сам. Там у них всё не так, как тут, сам знаешь. 

Дал смутно, но знает. Он принимает сумку, принимает оружие, с которым Лала когда-то сама ходила на охоту.

— Пламя скажет тебе, что делать. Слушай его, и сам всё поймёшь, — говорит она. Крики за тонкой шкурной стенкой шатра становятся громче и громче. Уведём его в лес и убьём. — Поди с матерью попрощайся.

Дал пожимает плечами. С теми, кто требует его сейчас убить, совсем никто не спорит.

— Ей уже не надо. 

Он уходит и не возвращается уже никогда. Какое-то время дорога ещё остаётся знакомой: привычные леса, привычные равнины. Дала никто не преследует, хотя иногда ему кажется, будто кто-то рыщет у него за спиной. Особенно ночью — но может это дикие звери. Дал разводит у себя на ладони огонь, и огонь освещает путь. Проходит почти два дня, прежде чем Дал добирается до города. Это небольшой городок, может быть, это был тот самый городок, где когда-то был старый дом. Но даже если это так, прошло столько времени, что вряд ли кто-то здесь помнил Дала в лицо. А если и помнил, то не под этим именем.

Дал не может вспомнить, как его звали раньше.

Про то, как работает человечество вне племени, он помнит мало. В основном он помнит, что здесь недостаточно просто выполнять свою роль, чтобы поесть: тебе нужно иметь достаточное количество золота, и тогда ты сможешь поменять их на еду, жильё и хорошую одежду. А чтобы получить золото, нужно работать. Дал помнил, что его родители работали: они выращивали яблоки на продажу, мама шила, отец иногда подрабатывал плотником. Обычно чтобы работать, нужны какие-то особые навыки, но у Дала никаких навыков нет. Он знает травы и как убивать.

Где именно взять работу, Дал тоже не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Он стучится в каждый дом, что попадается ему на глаза, и спрашивает, не нужно ли им там что-нибудь сделать за деньги. На грязного мальчишку в шкурах смотрят как на больного. В какой-то момент Дала нагоняет местная стража. Они спрашивают, что это он тут ошивается, и Дал ничего лучше не придумывает, кроме как сказать правду. Стражники, наверное, оказываются правдой настолько ошарашены, что отпускают его, но только после того, как Дал соглашается перестать терроризировать невинных жителей деревни. Один из стражников нагоняет его позже. У него на лице это сердобольное выражение человека, который не может просто взять и пройти мимо.

По человеческим меркам Далу было бы где-то около шестнадцати или восемнадцати, хотя точно он не может быть уверен. К тому же в школу он не ходил и никакому ремеслу не обучался. Это сокращает список потенциальных рабочих мест, но стражник всё равно обещает поспрашивать. Они сидят в таверне и ужинают — Дал машинально отмечает, насколько тут другая еда.

— Имя у тебя есть хоть? — спрашивает стражник. Дал собирается ответить, но потом задумывается. 

«Дал» означает маленькое, но сильное животное. Это имя придумала ему мать, когда подобрала среди обломков телеги, нагруженной яблоками. Яблоки лежали на дороге в грязи и были красными от крови, что на них вылилась. Это имя из места, которому он не принадлежал, а старого он не помнил.

Он осмотрелся вокруг долгим взглядом.

— Ммммакарони. Самсонайт.

— Ты только что это придумал, — стражник скрещивает руки на груди и пытается выглядеть осуждающие.

— Да, — отвечает Макарони Самсонайт. — И теперь меня так зовут.

Стражник только отмахивается и не пытается объяснить, почему именно это звучит очень глупо. Своё обещание он выполняет, и какое-то время Мак помогает таскать мешки, и разгружать лошадей, и мыть полы. Потом на стадо местного пастуха начинает нападать тварь из леса. Мак видел таких раньше — охотники всегда пытались держаться от них подальше. Он берёт в одну руку оружие, в другой разжигает божественное пламя и убивает тварь. Пастух даёт ему за это денег, и так Мак открывает для себя новую бизнес-модель.

Всяких мерзких монстров в мире полно. Чаще всего они мирно живут себе в своём углу, но иногда одна или две попадают в мир, которому не принадлежат, и начинают доставлять хлопоты тем, кто успел занять тот мир раньше. Как правило, городская стража не хочет иметь с такими дело самостоятельно, зато готова заплатить тому, кто это сделает. Мак приносит головы монстров, а взамен получает деньги. Деньги можно поменять на хорошую еду и тёплое жильё. 

Обычно у монстров бывают клыки и шерсть. Иногда они больше похожи на насекомых. Иногда — с лишними руками или другими частями тела. Некоторых убить сложнее, чем других. Некоторые почти убивают его. Но в конце концов у монстров, которым Мак всё-таки проигрывает, всего две руки и две ноги, и одна голова. У них нет клыков и шерсти, и вообще-то они очень сильно похожи на людей. Если увидеть такого на улице или в таверне, можно и вовсе принять за человека. Эти монстры заковывают в тяжёлые цепи, от которых огонь на ладонях Мака гаснет, не загоревшись, и суют в узкие-узкие клетки, и впечатывают в кожу раскалённый металл. Маку остаётся только брыкаться и скалиться, как озлобленному маленькому зверьку.

Оказывается, некоторые люди хотят получать деньги, но не очень хотят работать, поэтому заставляют работать других просто так. А потому что другие просто так работать не хотят, на них вешают цепи и бьют плетьми. 

Мак почти откусывает надсмотрщику нос, и за это его избивают на глазах у всех. Это больно в пределах терпимого, но очень обидно, потому что если бы не эти наручники, Мак бы уже спалил их всех к чертям, и духу бы его тут не было. А ещё обидно, потому что все только и делают, что смотрят, как будто это их не касается, как будто они не будут следующими. Когда раны Мака затягиваются, он пытается откусить тому же парню нос снова.

Местный главный здесь — тот ещё ублюдок. У него своя бизнес-модель: люди добывают для него уголь, а он его продаёт. Он ходит вокруг них, пока они толкают тяжёлые телеги, так, будто они кучка животных. И всё говорит Маку, что в следующий раз точно его убьёт, вот только Мак знает, что это брехня. Мака он хочет не убить, а сломать, как сломал всех вокруг: чтобы он тоже делал, что ему велено, как пёс по хозяйскому указу. К его сраному сожалению Мак слишком упрямый для этого.

Мак лежит лицом в землю, и на его зубах кровь. Он слышит тяжёлые шаги, а потом пара огромных рук поднимает его, будто он ничего не весит, и кладёт на сено, которое служит им кроватями. Пока огр идёт, цепь, ведущая от его шеи к тяжёлому металлическому ядру, негромко звенит. Где и как этого огра схватили, уже не поймёшь.

Первое время Мак думал, что этот огр, наверное, в принципе их не понимает и знает только какие-то определённые команды. Оказалось, он просто был не очень сообразительный. Но в его глазах не было того сломанного выражения, что у всех остальных здесь, и Мак думал, это именно то, что ему нужно. 

Он дожидается, когда рёбра перестают ныть от оставленных чужими сапогами синяков, — а это занимает больше времени, чем могло, когда тебе каждый день нужно таскать на себе тяжёлые мешки с углём. Мак прекращает дерзить надсмотрщикам, прекращает пытаться ввязаться с ними в драку. Он видит краем глаза, как главарь смотрит на него, когда проходит мимо. Как усмехается едва заметно. Маку хотелось бы сломать ему лицо, но к его сраному сожалению Мак слишком умный для этого. Он ждёт.

— Эй. Эй, приятель, — зовёт он за обедом. Обед у них всегда состоит из одних и тех же объедков, но, по крайней мере, у этих тварей хватило мозгов не пытаться морить огра голодом. — Понимаешь же меня, да?

Огр поднимает взгляд от огромной миски с похлёбкой, в которой плавают какие-то кусочки. Он щурит глаза и очень долго пытается вглядеться Маку в лицо. Его губы расплываются в огромной улыбке.

— Ты маленький, — сообщает огр. Говорит он тоже медленно, будто ему требуется приложить огромные усилия, чтобы сделать из своих наблюдений мысли, а потом переложить эти мысли на слова. Обычно если бы Мака назвали маленьким, он бы ответил что-нибудь обидное в ответ. Но с этим парнем трудно спорить: он значительно больше любого самого высокого охотника, какого Мак когда-либо видел. Мак уверен, что если бы он сел этому огру на плечи, тот смог бы возить его, как лошадь.

— Ага. А ты большой, — Мак пододвигается ближе и манит огра рукой. — И мы можем помочь друг другу.

Огр щурится ещё сильнее, и Мак почти физически чувствует тяжесть мыслительных процессов в его голове.

— Слушай, приятель, хочешь свалить отсюда? — сжаливается он. — У меня есть план. Тебе просто нужно делать, как я говорю.

— Ладно, — отвечает огр. Мак собирается пуститься в питчинг своего плана, и только спустя несколько мгновений понимает, что огр уже согласился и вернулся обратно к еде. Просто… просто согласился. Без условий, без сделок — может, он недостаточно умный для этого. План Мака был в том, чтобы использовать огра и отвлечь охрану, а самому по-тихому вырубить главного, забрать ключи от наручников и сбежать.

По правде сказать, одной из самых трудных частей этого плана было переложить его огру. Он не понимает длинных слов и путается в логических связях. В конце концов Мак учится формулировать предложения максимально просто, и огр только соглашается каждый раз. Мак спросил бы, как это он доверяет ему так просто, но боится, что ответ будет до отвратительного простым. Мака никто не любит, и ему на всех на плевать. Он испытывает эмоцию, которая может быть стыдом.

Он придумывает новый план. 

Одному было бы, конечно, легче, потому что одному всегда легче. Мак достаточно быстрый, достаточно проворный, достаточно сильный и уж точно достаточно умный, чтобы сделать то, что задумал. Огр — ну, он сильный, но по остальным пунктам у него проблемы. И ещё он не очень хорошо видит, что происходит вокруг него: его глаза, Мак заметил в какой-то момент, тоже подёрнуты дымкой, как у Лалы. Пока Мак вырубает главаря закованными руками, чтобы достать из его кармана ключи, по огру несколько раз прилетает мечами, и его плечи утыканы стрелами, как подушечка для иголок. Каждый раз, когда в него попадают, он делает грустное выражение лица, разочарованное слегка. 

Как только цепи падают к его ногам, самым первым Мак сжигает того ублюдка, который всадил больше всего стрел. После этого они просто очень много бегут. Мак бежит сам какое-то время, но потом огр хватает его своей огромной рукой, как ребёнок хватает куклу, и бежит уже за них обоих. Ядро так и болтается на его шее, оставляет на земле глубокий след и тянет назад. Мак слышит, как огр хрипит, и видит, как кровь течёт по его огромным плечам. Он испытывает эмоцию. 

Они останавливаются может через час, или два, или целую вечность. К этому моменту Мак едва узнаёт местность, в которой они находятся: вокруг только какой-то лес, и с неба моросит мелкий холодный дождь. Огр падает на землю, тяжело дыша, и Мак падает рядом с ним. Какое-то время они так и смотрят в небо, и вода наконец смывает с их лиц угольную пыль. Кое-как Мак находит в связке ключ от ошейника. Там, где он слишком сильно тёрся о кожу, осталась глубокая рана. Только тогда Мак, наконец, выдыхает.

— Эй, — зовёт он, — отлично сработано, приятель.

Огр широко улыбается. Его зубы широкие и кривые, как ряд пеньков в лесу. Маку не стоит такое спрашивать, но он всё равно спрашивает:

— Куда ты теперь?

— …не знаю, — отвечает огр после очень-очень долгой паузы. 

Маку требуется почти сорок минут, чтобы добиться от огра, что вообще-то он уже довольно давно сам по себе: выгнали из племени, сказали, тебе тут не место. С тех пор он бродил по горам один, пока там его случайно не нашли работорговцы. На шахты его привели не силой, а обманом. Что не так-то трудно сделать, потому что он не очень сообразительный. Но для общего положения вещей всё это значит следующее: ему некуда идти. Он потерялся, и теперь не принадлежит ни к какому месту.

— Как тебя зовут? — вдруг спрашивает Мак. Ему как-то не приходил этот вопрос в голову ровно до этого момента. Но огр только смотрит на него очень-очень растерянно.

— Бадди? Ты звал меня Бадди, — говорит он так, будто никак не может понять, почему это Мак вдруг спрашивает у него такие очевидные вещи. Глупый он, что ли.

«Чёрт, — думает Мак. — Вот ведь чёрт». У Мака был отличный и беспроигрышный план прожить остаток жизни так, чтобы его никто не любил, и ему на всех было наплевать. Чтобы не нужно было искать какие-то места или каких-то людей, и чтобы не быть должным родителям, наставникам и богам. Прямо сейчас Мак испытывает эмоцию, которая может быть привязанностью. Потому что вот этот большой парень, которого он знает от силы месяц, взял и помог ему просто так, а не чтобы получить что-то взамен. И об это только что разбился весь отличный план.

Ещё Мак думает, глядя на обломки стрел, торчащие из плеч, что ему нужно будет очень много трав. К этому моменту дождь уже превращается в ливень.

— Пойдём поищем, где отдохнуть, — сдаётся он. 

— Ладно.

К темноте они находят небольшую пещеру. Когда-то в ней и могли жить дикие звери, но сейчас никого не осталось. Вокруг мокро, грязно и отвратительно холодно, так что Мак разжигает на ладони огонь. Огонь соскальзывает на землю и превращается в костёр, от которого на каменные стены падают искорёженные тени. 

— Красиво, — улыбается Бадди, глядя на оранжевые огоньки. Мак выковыривает стрелы из его плеч. Он кладёт на раны ладонь, и раны становятся шрамами. Не осталось бы и шрамов, но Мак потратил слишком много сил на то, чтобы спалить тех охранников. Боль Бадди принимает со смиренным терпением, а потом переворачивается на другой бок и почти сразу засыпает от усталости.

Пламя с его ладони волшебное: ему не нужно дерева, чтобы гореть, оно не оставляет золы, и внутри него не найдёшь чёрного мяса. Мак всматривается в то, как огонь трепещет на ветру. Он думает о том, что они чёрт знает где, а это значит, что они потерялись

Он придумывает новый план.


End file.
